


Bedtime

by TheKlutsyDraconoquus



Series: Fishy Love [1]
Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Don't mess with Kappa when he's tired, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Siren being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKlutsyDraconoquus/pseuds/TheKlutsyDraconoquus
Summary: Kappa and Siren being cute at bedtime
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Series: Fishy Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siren decides to be a jerk. Kappa is forced to take drastic measures.  
> I got it from a prompt on the internet.

Kappa growled, fisting his hand in his pillow. He finally sat up, throwing off his boyfriend's arm. "Siren, can you _please_ move over. You're taking up the whole bed," he asked the shark sleeping next to him. 

Siren didn't move. Kappa noticed the corner of his mouth twitch. He glared at him, hating his beloved boyfriend. "I know you're not asleep, you jerk," he said. 

Siren still didn't move, but his mouth twitched again as he stifled his laughter.

"I will knock you out of this bed, Siren," Kappa warned.

Still no response. Kappa shrugged. "Okay. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." 

************************************

Siren chuckled nervously as he looked up at his boyfriend from his spot on the floor. "You have surprising upper body strength." 

Kappa smirked, then flopped back on the bed with a sigh. 


	2. Sleepy Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kappa doesn't want to get out of bed.  
> I keep finding good prompts on the internet.

Siren kissed Kappa's cheek sweetly. "Kappa, it's time to wake up," he whispered.

Kappa groaned. "Mmm, no it's not. It's time to sleep."

Siren smirked. "No, it's time to wake up."

Kappa wrapped arms around Siren and pulled him close, snuggling his head against his chest.

"You just wanna cuddle so I won't make you get out of bed," Siren said.

Kappa gasped in mock offence. "I would never do such a thing!"

Siren snickered, running his fingers through Kappa's soft hair. "Uh huh. I'm onto your tricks, mister!"

Kappa hummed happily. "Love you too, Siren."


End file.
